


love letter

by takakoyaki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon is the one Woohyun trusts the most, so the others are used to them going off alone together to talk about composition or some other secret thing that only the two of them know. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t suspect anything, when Woohyun finally gives him the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A thinks writing a love letter to Person B in a foreign language is a brilliant idea until Person B returns said letter to him after correcting all grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> \+ bonus if it isn't high school au or college au.

Woohyun got the idea from Sungjong, originally.

He’s not sure how or why he decided it would be a good idea to finally tell Howon how he felt about him. He’d been nursing some feelings for his irreplaceable friend and fellow bandmate for most of the four years they’d been together, feelings that were tough to put into words, but when Sungjong passes everyone a letter during their tour thanking them for being good hyungs and role models he’s struck with the same sudden inspiration he gets when he composes sometimes.

And so, he writes Howon a love letter.

He writes it in English, not Korean, so it takes longer than usual. But that way the members won’t be as inclined to peep just in case Howon reads it when they show up unexpectedly, which happens pretty often on days they don’t perform. He also doesn’t address it to Howon, not specifically, but he writes it on purple paper, and even makes the effort to make his handwriting more legible (though it’s still nowhere near as bad as Dongwoo’s). 

Even after he finishes writing it, it takes him a few days to work up the courage to give it to Howon, even though they’re always together, always talking comfortably about this or that. And Howon is the one Woohyun trusts the most, so the others are used to them going off alone together to talk about composition or some other secret thing that only the two of them know. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t suspect anything, when Woohyun finally gives him the letter.

“Y-You don’t have to read it right away, just… whenever you have time,” Woohyun tells him, trying unsuccessfully not to blush. 

“Okay.” Howon only smiles lightly at Woohyun as he takes the folded paper from him, and for the next few days after that Woohyun feels like he’s treading on pins and needles waiting for Howon’s response.

They have a day off in the tour when Howon finally visits Woohyun’s hotel room. The purple paper is in his hands when Woohyun opens the door, and he feels his stomach flip in anticipation as he lets Howon in.

“I read it,” Howon announces as he leans against the hotel room dresser. “Um… your English got a lot better? And it was really heartfelt for an ending ment, but there were still a few mistakes here and there. I thought I should tell you before the next show so you could fix them.”

“E-ending ment…?” Woohyun’s anxiety turns to confusion, and then he realizes that Howon hasn’t figured it out at all, that he thinks Woohyun wrote it to read to the fans.

“It might have been just your stylistic choice, but… well, maybe it’s just my imagination,” Howon continues, putting the letter down on the dresser. “It was almost like you were writing it to one person, not everyone.” 

“Th-that’s because I  _ was  _ writing it to one person.” Woohyun feels himself flush bright red. He really should have known he’d have to spell it out for Howon (literally), but he supposes that’s just another reason why he finds Howon so adorable. “I… I wrote it for you, not the fans.”

“For me…? Then why did you… oh,” Howon blushes deeply as well when he realizes what Woohyun means, and his mouth falls open in surprise. “Y-You mean you…?”

“I do.” Woohyun steps towards Howon, taking Howon’s hands in both of his. He’s never done anything this terrifying, even more so than their first debut stage as Infinite, but for some reason he’s not scared at all. “Do... do you…?”

Howon looks down at their joined hands, then back up at Woohyun, his eyes wide. His entire face is red, all the way to his ears, and when he leans forward to touch his forehead to Woohyun’s he can feel the heat radiating off his skin. “So everything you wrote down… all that stuff about someone special always being there for you and supporting you… that was…”

Woohyun barely manages to nod, his heart beating double time in his chest with Howon so close, but then Howon moves even closer and kisses him square on the mouth.

His lips are too soft to be real, and it’s just like Howon to be so sweet and yet so hesitant at the same time. Woohyun closes his eyes as he returns the kiss as tenderly as he can, letting go of Howon’s hands in favor of wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. A million thoughts and questions run through his mind in a rush, but all of them are eclipsed by the fact that Howon is kissing him and it’s not a dream. Soon Howon pulls back, clearly overwhelmed, his ears still burning a bright shade of red, but he doesn’t make Woohyun let go of him.

“I’ve always liked you. Always,” Howon admits, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Why’d you write it down in English? You could’ve just told me.”

“I-I didn’t have a choice!” Woohyun protests, acting petulant to compensate for how ecstatic he feels inside. “I was too scared to talk about my feelings, and I didn’t want the other guys reading it either, so I… just did it that way instead.”

Howon lets out a long, long exhale, rests his head on Woohyun’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you, Namu.”

“If it helps, I can’t believe me either,” Woohyun laughs. “We have a concert tomorrow and I just confessed to you. I don’t know what I’m doing, obviously.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Howon shakes his head. He shrugs out of Woohyun’s grasp, but to make up for it he holds his hand instead, threading their fingers together snugly. “We’ll just… figure it out as we go along, I guess.”

“We will, as long as we’re together.” Woohyun says, smiling hopefully. 

“You’re always so mushy.” Howon’s ears turn pink again, but he’s smiling too. “C’mon, Sunggyu hyung’ll get mad if we don’t meet up with everyone else soon.”

He doesn’t let go of Woohyun’s hand even when they leave the hotel room and head out into the hallway, even though other people might see them. They’re in a different country for now, and things might not be as easy when they have to go back to reality, when they’re not in their own little world as they travel halfway across the world and back. For now, though, Woohyun feels happy to be next to Howon, and lucky that someone as amazing as Howon likes him back.

The rest they can figure out later, together.


End file.
